


In the Name of Science

by MizJoely



Series: Khanolly [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP, khanolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Anonymous said: For when you need a khanolly prompt: Khan (still in the scientific facility he was created in) meets Doctor Hooper.





	

“My name is Doctor Molly Hooper, and I’m going to be studying your immune system today.”

Khan deliberately looked the petite young woman up and down, noting the soft blush that suffused her cheeks as he did so. She was new to the staff, the youngest female that he’d been allowed to interact with, and he knew that wasn’t by accident. His creators had been slowly acclimating him - and his fellow Augments - to different people, studying their reactions, making minor adjustments to their genetic profiles based on the new information, and he was bored of it all.

Doctor Hooper presented a different type of challenge to his enhanced intellect - and to his newly discovered libido. A challenge he more than looked forward to conquering.

“But of course, Doctor Hooper,” he rumbled, offering her a slow smile as he brought his eyes back up to meet hers. Hers were a deep, chocolate brown, very large in her heart-shaped face, and the pupils were well expanded. Excellent. “Feel free to examine any part of me you...desire.”

The blush deepened and she ducked her head, fumbling with the medical tablet she was holding. “Sorry,” she mumbled as she bumped the edge of it against his shoulder. He was reclining on the examination bed, arms casually crossed beneath his head as he continued to study her, taking in her oversized white lab coat, the baggy khakis and garish, cherry-patterned blouse she wore beneath.

As she chattered nervously about the procedures he was about to endure at her hands, he tuned her out, focusing on the details of her appearance instead. She was in her late twenties, at most two or three years older than himself, and wore her cinnamon-colored hair pulled back in a simple pony-tail (having seen illustrations of horses Khan understood the reference). She was no more than five feet four inches tall, her eyes he’d already noted, her figure was slender beneath the oversized clothing, and although her lips (and breasts) were on the small side, they both seemed quite kissable. 

He hadn’t kissed anyone but a few of his fellow Augments - his dorm-mates Jalina and Joachim had both been amenable to some sexual experimentation - and looked forward to cataloging the differences and similarities between them and a regular human.

With that in mind it was easy to endure her interminable blood-draws and scans, and to patiently answer all her questions. He amused himself by imagining how she would taste as he followed her to another lab; she apologetically explained that she’d neglected to bring some of the equipment she’d need with her, to which he simply nodded.

It wasn’t another lab she brought him to, however, but a private office - hers, he immediately deduced as he surveyed the cheerfully cluttered space. Just enough room for a desk, a chair, a pair of metal filing cabinets...and a sofa shoved up against the wall beneath a white-board. As he moved forward to examine the formulae scribbled there, he heard the distinct sound of a door being locked, and glanced over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow to find Doctor Hooper leaning against it, her bottom lip firmly between her teeth. “Are we here for a particular reason, Doctor?” he asked, keeping his voice to a deep rumble.

“Molly,” she reminded him softly, almost shyly. “When we’re alone together...you can call me Molly. I-if you want.”

He turned fully, keeping his hands carefully tucked behind his back. “Molly,” he acknowledged. “That doesn’t answer my original question, however. Are we here for a...particular reason?”

“You...you said I-I could examine any part of you I desired,” she said in a rush, still pressed against the door, her hands worrying at the edges of her cardigan. Her cheeks were as red as the cherries on her blouse and Khan smiled slowly as he realized she’d not only understood his deliberate innuendo, but was actually taking him up on it. “Um, if I’ve misunderstood...”

Like a pouncing tiger he pinned her to the door, her hands clasped in his above her head as he pressed his body to hers. “Not at all,” he growled, leaning down to capture her lips in a heated kiss.

As anticipated, kissing Doctor Hooper - Molly - was very different to kissing either Joachim or Jalina. What surprised him the most, however, was how very,  _ very  _ good she was at it. Her lips molded to his and clung, parting eagerly to allow his tongue to slide against hers. And her hands...oh, her hands might be small, but they were strong and sure as she interlaced her fingers with his. He allowed it, of course; what fool would turn down this sort of a learning experience? It was why he and his fellow Augments remained in this facility, after all; not to allow the scientists who’d created them to continue to study them, but to learn all they could before they decided the time was right to go into the world and do what they’d been created to do.

To rule, to bring humanity back from the brink of destruction their foolish wars and endless bickering and ridiculous religious or racial or nationalistic obsessions had brought them to.

All that was for the future. For right now, he had a marvelously willing woman in his arms, who appeared ready for just about anything he might suggest. And although he had very little in the way of experience, he certainly had more than a few suggestions as to how they might proceed from here.

“Clothes off,” he ordered, letting go of her hands and stepping back to allow her the room to begin the process. However, she surprised him again by reaching, not for her own clothing, but for his, sliding the simple black long-sleeved shirt he wore up his torso with the clear intent of helping him pull it over his head and off. He shivered at the feel of her fingers on his bare flesh, staring almost hypnotized as she nibbled on her lower lip, her eyes not meeting his but still visible through the screen of her dark lashes. When her nails grazed his nipples they hardened and he couldn’t stop the gasp of mixed pleasure-surprise at the sensation from escaping his lips.

She did look at him then; obviously encouraged by his reaction, she left the shirt tucked up against his armpits - when had he raised his arms above his head? - and used her thumbs to further stimulate the sensitive nubs. When she gave an experimental pinch he shuddered, his head falling back on his shoulders and his eyes squeezing shut. His cock was so hard it was almost painful, trapped beneath the confining fabric of pants and trousers.

She slid her hands down to his hips as he quickly divested himself of his shirt, tossing it to the floor behind him. He was happy to let her continue to undress him, but his ability to extrapolate her figure beneath the baggy layers she wore made him impatient to return the favor.

The way she was running her hands over his erection, however, made it difficult to focus, even for someone with his superior powers of concentration. He bit off a groan as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his underpants and trousers, sliding them down his hips and letting them fall to his knees. Her sweet little coo of approval made his cock twitch, and with an impatient growl he finally got her cursed lab coat off. The blouse was next, his fingers nimbly undoing the buttons even though he longed to simply tear the garment from her body. With regret he forced himself to move slowly; the last thing he wanted to do was scare her off by being too aggressive.

Doctor Hooper, on the other hand, seemed determined to drive him to distraction. She quickly pulled off her trousers and underpants while he was still working on her blouse and the foundation garment she wore beneath it - also white, also decorated with small cherries. He presumed her knickers would match, but had no chance to examine them as she toed off her sensible flats and stepped out of the pool of clothing at her ankles. 

That action reminded him to do the same, and finally - finally! - they stood before one another completely naked.

He looked her over from head to toe, and yes, he did indeed like what he saw, to answer the hesitant question in her eyes. “Lovely,” he rumbled, reaching out to cup her breasts in his hands. They fit in his palms perfectly; small, yes, but oh so plump and soft. He gave an experimental squeeze and she moaned; he pinched the nipples the way she’d done to him and she squealed and dug her fingers into his shoulders.

She pulled him closer, tugging his head down until their lips could meet again. It was an awkward angle, and he debated whether it would be more enjoyable to lift her up and press her against the wall, or guide her over to her sofa so they could lie down.

Molly once again took the lead, much to his pleasure; she made an impatient sound, then took his hand in hers and brought him over to the sofa. “Lie down,” she said, not quite a command, but close enough to send a shiver of desire down his spine. He obeyed, watching through heavy-lidded eyes as she looked him over from head to toe. “Gorgeous,” she murmured, and he heard the real appreciation in her voice as well as read it in her micro-expressions. She moistened her lips with her tongue, then straddled his thighs, steadying herself with one hand on his abdomen.

The touch of her hand on his bare flesh enflamed him, but when she reached for his cock he growled and grabbed her wrist, yanking her down for a searing kiss. She made the most intriguing sounds as he held her against his body, and the feel of her was pure, unadulterated bliss; his hips jutted up against her center of their own accord, and when she ground down in response he nearly came right then and there.

No. He was not only an Augment, he was Khan, and he refused to lose control like a mere human. Things would progress at the pace HE set, or so he arrogantly told himself. He would come only after he’d discovered all he could about Molly’s tender body: what made her squirm, what made her cry out his name, what made her arch and moan.

Later he would remember that thought, and shake his head at his foolishness. No, it was Molly who would retain control of their first encounter - and every encounter they shared thereafter. Not that she had any idea what she was doing to him - at least, not beyond the purely physical. He’d had no idea how much more to sex there was than the simple sharing of bodies. He hadn’t understood how the sight of her undoing her hair from its restraints as she knelt above him would set his heart to pounding, or how the taste of her kisses would linger long after he’d returned to his sparse quarters and she’d gone to the section of the compound reserved for the scientists and their support staff.

The sofa was narrow but there was room for her to kneel over him, his legs tight together as she leaned down to kiss him again. Her long hair brushed against his skin, and when reached for his cock this time, he let her. Well, perhaps that was overstating it; he had no idea her hand was wandering that way until suddenly she was gripping him, pumping him lightly and smearing pre-cum over the tip with her thumb. “Mmm, lovely,” she purred. “I can’t wait to feel you inside me.”

“I want to taste you first,” he gasped, urging her body upwards, desperate to maintain that iron control of his. Coming in her hand was NOT going to happen. Luckily for him she was happy to oblige, moving up his body (releasing his cock, oh thank any deities that might exist!) and settling herself on her knees above his face. He breathed in the musky scent of her pussy, staring in fascination at the sight of it. He wet his lips, then reached up and hesitantly placed his thumbs on either side, easing her open to his view. “Tell me if I’m not doing something you like,” he said.

“Don’t worry, I will,” Molly promised, shifting slightly on her knees. “So far you’re doing fantastic.” Then she moved again, this time lowering herself a bit so that her pussy was only a few centimeters above his mouth.

He needed no further invitation, swiping his tongue along the exposed slit of her cunt, immediately deciding that tasting her had been one of the most brilliant ideas he’d ever conceived. It didn’t take him long to discover the perfect combination of licking and sucking to make her moan and squeal above him, eventually grinding her pussy against his eager mouth. He held tightly to her thighs and sucked her clit until she came, a series of long moans escaping her throat.

She lifted her body up and stood on shaky legs while he stared up at her, fascinated and more than a bit proud of how wrecked she currently looked.  _ I did that, _ he thought smugly.

All smugness vanished, however, when Molly proceeded to demonstrate her own talents with mouth and tongue. It took every ounce of control he had not to come in her mouth, and when he recognized how much of a losing battle he was facing, he had to verbally ask - not  _ beg _ , Khan never  _ begged  _ \- for her to stop. 

The smugness he’d lost had apparently been bequeathed to her, if the expression on her face was anything to go by as she pulled her lips away from his cock. “Hmm, another time, maybe,” she said, sounding regretful. A regret he shared, but did his best to ignore; the point of today’s encounter was full, penetrative intercourse, not just oral stimulation.

_ Next time, _ he thought distractedly as she once again straddled his body. Oh yes, there would  _ definitely  _ be a next time with the delectable Doctor Molly Hooper. “I’m afraid you’ve discovered a weakness in my immune system,” he murmured as she sank down onto him, impaling herself on his cock. It felt so good, so damned good that he had to force himself to continue speaking when she made an interrogative sound and stared down at him. “I’m certain it’ll require a great deal of study. By you personally,” he added with a strangled groan as she began moving, her hands flat on his chest and her mouth half-open.

“Oh, I th-think we’re both up to that,” she gasped, and that was the end of any coherent conversation, for a good long while.

He’d experienced orgasms, of course, but the ones he’d achieved with his own hand wrapped around his aching cock faded into insignificance as he came inside Molly’s hot little cunt. He groaned and held her close as he spilled inside her, mind blanking and body straining. He came back to himself to hear her chanting his name over and over, and was pleased that she’d come for a second time.

The pulled apart with a great deal of reluctance, but Molly had already taken up more of his afternoon than had been allotted for her research. Luckily no one else was actively looking for him, but it wouldn’t do for her to get into trouble by not adhering to protocol - at least as far as dealing with paperwork and such.

They dressed, exchanged a few lingering kisses, then Molly walked him back to the lab so she could work on her research, and he could let himself be seen on the monitors there before heading for his quarters.

Being spied upon was simply a fact of life for him and his fellow Augments, just like being tested and having their genetic profiles tweaked. Molly’s research and experimentation with his blood samples would undoubtedly lead to improvements in their immunology, just as Doctor Stamford’s neurological research would lead to improvements in their cognitive abilities. So far life was nothing but a series of tests, but he was confident his people would pass them all - no, not merely pass, surpass, become the leaders this world so badly needed.

One day he would rule them all, he mused confidently as he strode into his quarters and turned on his computer. He and his fellow Augments would lead humanity into a golden age, take them out of the slump of constant warfare into which they’d fallen - and breed themselves the next generation of  _ homo superior _ .

Maybe he’d even keep Molly as one of his concubines, he thought as he brought up an interesting chemistry website he’d recently discovered. Or make her one of his wives? He’d initially thought the sexual conquest would be enough, but he found that he was interested -  _ very  _ interested - in knowing more about her than simply the contours of her very pleasant body.

Opening another window on his browser, he easily slipped past the firewalls that were supposed to keep everyone out of the top-secret files for the Eugenics Program, and made his way to the personnel files. Pulling Doctor Molly Hooper’s info up, he sat back and began to read about the woman who would (one day, even if he didn’t realize it yet) stand at his side as his queen.


End file.
